<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Left Brainers Vs. Right Brainers by LonelyThursday</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113584">Left Brainers Vs. Right Brainers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyThursday/pseuds/LonelyThursday'>LonelyThursday</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Sleepy Cuddles, Snowball Fight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:27:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyThursday/pseuds/LonelyThursday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sides declare an all-out war between the Left Brainer Sides and the Right Brainer Sides</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>platonic LAMPDR, platonic everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Left Brainers Vs. Right Brainers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I saw something calling Logan and Virgil Left Brainers, and I realized Janus would be one too<br/>and then this happened</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It probably started when Roman and Remus decided to make it snow in the Imagination. Even if Florida doesn’t get snow, the Imagination can have as much snow as the twins want, with the added bonus of not being cold, so that, in Roman’s words, “even the snakiest of boys can enjoy the festivities!”</p><p>And of course, Patton loves to enforce family time - not that the others protest much - so of course they had to all go enjoy the snow for a while. </p><p>But for sure, it started when Remus threw a snowball that hit the side of Logan’s face, while Roman grabbed Patton and yelled “Left Brainers Vs. Right Brainers!”</p><p>It didn’t take long for Janus and Virgil to catch up after that. </p><p>And thus, all-out war ensued. </p><p> </p><p>The battle doesn’t end until Thomas ends up calling them all to discuss a problem, unfortunately for him, he’s quickly sidetracked by how disheveled all his Sides look. Roman and Remus are both missing their sashes, Patton’s wearing his cat sweater and his glasses are skewed, Janus has lost both his hat and cape, Virgil’s eyeshadow is running and his hoodie’s missing, and Logan’s tie is missing and the left lens is cracked. All of them are soaking wet, with random tears on their clothes. All in all, it seems to Thomas that they’ve been in a fight.</p><p>“Um… <em>what</em> happened to you guys?” Thomas asks. </p><p>“Absolutely nothing,” Logan says as he briefly sinks out and immediately comes back, glasses fixed, tie present, and not a single hair out of place. </p><p>“Yes, Thomas, I have <em>no</em> idea what you’re talking about.” Janus has his hat and cape back. </p><p>“We were having <em>sex!” </em>Remus yells. </p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Absolutely not!”</p><p>“Mmm, <em>truth.”</em></p><p>“Falsehood.”</p><p>“Shut <em>up!”</em></p><p>Everyone is back to how they’re usually dressed, except Patton, who’s still wearing his cat hoodie over his shirt instead of around his shoulders. </p><p>“Um… okay? Well, I don’t remember what I wanted to talk about earlier… so you guys want to watch Parks and Rec?”</p><p>“Excellent!”</p><p>“Yay!”</p><p>“Definitely <em>not.”</em></p><p>“Cool.”</p><p>“Hmm, not graphic enough. What if we watched videos of people getting amputated without anesthetics instead?”</p><p>“Parks and Rec it is,” Thomas says, completely ignoring Remus’ suggestion. </p><p> </p><p>Hours later, when Thomas is passed out on his couch, the Netflix “are you still watching?” message on the screen, Roman turns to Logan. </p><p>“Rematch tomorrow?”</p><p>Logan smirks. “Be prepared to be defeated.”</p><p>“It’s on, Calculator Watch!”</p><p>“I love my kiddos,” Patton coos from the other side of Thomas, where he’s got Virgil snuggled on one side, and Janus on the other. </p><p>“We should play in the buff!” Remus whisper-yells, surprisingly considerate of their sleeping Host and the two sleeping Sides. “And instead of snowballs, we can use eyeballs!”</p><p>“That’s… certainly an interesting idea, kiddo.” Patton says nervously.</p><p>“Well if we’re changing the rules,” Roman replies haughty. “Then I think we should play in full formal wear, and we throw ice cream at each other.”</p><p>“Or,” Logan offers quickly, before the twins can escalate. “We can reach a compromise to keep the rules the same as they were today.”</p><p>“Ugh, <em>fine,” </em>the twins say in unison, both huffing and crossing their arms. Patton almost wants to point out how similar they are.  </p><p>Almost. </p><p>“Well, if that is settled,” Logan stands. “Then I am going to bed. Goodnight everyone, do not stay up too late.”</p><p>“‘Night, Lo!”</p><p>“I think I, too, shall retire for the night,” Roman declares. “Goodnight, padre. Goodnight, garbage brother.”</p><p>“Nighty night, vanilla twin. Nighty night Daddy-“</p><p>“-please don’t say it like that-“</p><p>“-No-Fun. I hope the bed bugs are crawling all over you right now!”</p><p>“Okay, goodnight, Roman. Goodnight, Remus.”</p><p>“If Remus throws an eyeball at me tomorrow,” Virgil mutters into Patton’s right shoulder once the twins are gone. “I’m ducking out again.”</p><p>“Quack.”</p><p>“Same,” Janus mutters on Patton’s left. </p><p>“Oh I’m sure tomorrow will be a <em>ball. </em>No matter what, we’ll definitely have an <em>ice </em>time!” Patton responds. “Now go back to sleep, kiddos, I’ll make pancakes in the morning.”</p><p>“Yay.”</p><p>
  <em>“Terrible.”</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cut from the fic:<br/>Logan: "Patton's bleeding heart shall be their downfall"<br/>Virgil: "Patton's bleeding!?"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>